2PTalia In The Hunger Games
by princessofsouls14
Summary: What if Hetalia Met the Hunger Games? But what if it wasnt our normal characters but infact the 2PTalia Cast? Just how bloody can one story get? Axis Power Hetalia and Hunger Games are not mine all rights go to their original writers/creators ect.. Based on the Hunger Games storyline but not fully. (Warning Yaoi included tread safely) Rated M because of violence and swearing


**2pTalia Hunger Games- **

**Chapter one -Italy**

The day all countries had been awaiting eagerly was drawing near. The Reaping was a mere day away and already the countries or to be more exact, personified Nations were beginning to feel the excitement. Practically all of them had practiced day and night the whole year round just to be ready for the Games. Unfortunately only one participant may be chosen from each district (country.) While normal citizens all over the world shook in fear of dreaded day even being mentioned (never mind it actually arriving) these human-like nation were grinning with happiness. To be chosen in the Hunger Games is like an honour to them and to go in and fight to the Death would be the equivalent of a normal human ticking something off on their bucket list. The first country to have their representative tribute chosen was Italy…

"Now, now listen up" Effie Trinket spoke quickly into her microphone upon a dark wooden stage that glittered in the early morning sun. Effie was the spokeswomen for district 12 however in a circumstance of unfortunate events she had to take over and announce the tribute for all twelve districts/nations. Effie pats her light pink fake hair (which was obviously a wig) back into place as she walks over to a glass bowl to her right. The bowl was crystal clear and full to the brim with names of the Italian citizens. "The tribute for this year is…" Effie pauses dramatically before her hand darts into the bowl, swirling it around, making the papers rustle. "Get on with it!" An angry voice yells from somewhere within the crouds of male citizens. Effie huffs in annoyance and the white suited guards advance forwards a step, withdrawing their guns. The crouds of citizens fell silent not because of fear, oh no, because of them not wanting to fight with the fierce guards and miss the announcement. "As I was saying…" Effie plucks one of the crisp white papers in her hand and opens it reading the name outloud. "The tribute for Italy is Flavio Vargas." Silence fell amoungst the crowds instead of cheers of congratulations. The atmosphere was thick with disbelief and annoyance. "How could he be chosen?!" "He's pathetic" "He can't fight properly!" The voice slowly began to rise and in seconds every single person was yelling, all voicing their opinion on how weak the chosen tribute was. Only one person remained silent and that was Luciano Vargas. He was perhaps the toughest and bravest fighter in the whole of Italy. His name was even put in the large bowl over thirty times, (all by him of course.) Yet he was not chosen, instead his weak brother was chosen. The only reason Luciano was silent was because he was disappointed. He so badly wanted to be in these games, after all he was not only a good at combat and survival but he was also the personification of North Italy. (Well one fourth of it anyway.)

Luciano shakes his head and after being unable to think because of the noise he takes out a gun he secretly hid on his person, raised it and BANG. Everyone fell into silence once more, the sound of the violent shot echoing amongst the old rustic buildings. Effie (who had tried and failed to silence them) looked relieved for the interruption to the chaos and clears her throat anxiously. "Ah, now can the tribute please come up here…now"

Throughout all of this Flavio had been sat at the back of the crowd of male citizens. He hadn't been listening, all this time he had blocked out the announcement and yelling, instead he was looking into a handheld mirror, one hand running a comb through his bright blonde hair. (Dyed so often it was more vibrant yellow then blonde.) After a few more tense moments of waiting Effie motions for the guards to find the missing tribute. They set of brushing the angry crowds aside, guns out all trying to locate Flavio.

Luciano sighs heavily, side stepping out of a guards way, to watch as the nearest white armoured men grab his brother by his arms and drag him wide eyed to the stage. He gets roughly shoved up besides Effie who quickly holds up his hand. "Flavio Vargas this yea—" "I Volunteer as tribute" A voice arises from the crowd. It was Lucianos?! He struts forwards, shoving past a guard by the stage and jumps up next to Effie on her other side. "I volunteer." Effie looks genuinely surprised since he hadn't spoken up before and just as she goes to speak again the whole place erupts into applause. Effie covers her ears and both Luciano and Flavio watch in bewilderment and the cheers get louder and louder. Eventually Effie just gives up trying to speak and the guards begin taking **both** Flavio and Luciano away through some doors behind the stage. Away from their homes. Away from their 'friends' away from everything they knew and most likely to their deaths…

As Effie follows behind the two tributes she clasps her lacy gloved hands together and tells them why they are both being taken away. "While it is true that only one tribute per district may be chosen, ah, this district used to be two therefore two shall be chosen, and they are you two. Congratulations." Luciano just nods and turns away as he is herded onto a train with his brother. No time for goodbyes. As they step aborard the train Flavio finally finds his voice again. "Great job fratello now we are both in the Games." "So? That's good" "It isn't now I will be forced to leave all my fabulous clothes and wear their disgustingly ugly ones" Luciano rolls his eyes glancing around the gloriously modern train complete with a spread of food on a posh round table. "Flavio?" "Si fratello." "Shut up."


End file.
